The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 9
Cahpatter nine okrer Chapter Nine ok so an this is chapter nione do i need 2 mremmd nyone of wat hapen? alrite well, ariana was running over k? cxhpater nnne, de hopsitals. i was hit by tyhe trucfk and flew up ointo the aire. i landed heavily on my ribs. i lay limply beside the side of the road. i chocked my blud back and forth. i cried praterningly. i couldnt fucking move i was in so much pane. i caleed out to sum1 help me buit only jone herat was dere and she was dead lyk a rock. i slipped into concusness. the paion had overcum me, i could not control it. i olony hoped Damien cum 2 my rescue. DAMIENS POV HOORAY LOL I finished palying football and went into the locker room to rechange into my schoool ungiroms. (google da pic. he looks hot) i spoke my goodbyes to the pooples on my team. i suddenly realised that i hadnt seen ariana in ages. i began to sweat profusely. where was she? was she ok? what has happen? i runned over the sergent neff. "sergeant, sergeant" i called. "what is it sweetpea?" he nelt down next 2 me so that we were on an eye level. i blushed red as a wafflecock. "where have u c ariana" he assed. "no havent sorry poppet, do u want 2 take a look 4 her," sergenat nedf asked me. "arite ai wasl" i sadi and thean took of running in the difrection of wherever the fuck i was going. i ran and ran and ran and ran and ran off down hte road. i saw a body. it was jone herd/. i stared at her in shock. her eyes were gone from her head. then, in a corner, i saw a beautiful corpse wearing a pink pinafore and black ribbons in her blood spotted hair. i gasped. "ARIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I ROARED and sharte 2 running 2wards her. i got so close and suddenly i saw sum1 appearted before me. he had yellow hair with red streaks and blue clothes. "Thou shall not pass u bastard, I am the king of the fucking cards!" he roared and pulled out MARIEK! "fuck you straight back to hell, yugioh" i scremed and yugi was caught up in a trap of hornys. i pushed past him to get to airana. i kneeled beside her, ters streming down ma red face. i puked her up nad rocked her back nd fortyh. "its gonna be slite, baby, can you hear me? honey damiens' right here, okay? your'e ok?" i took out my black motomoto 620 (an i made dat up lol) and sent a text to sergeant neff. he came as doon as a cunt. he rang an ambulance, we all ahd 2 wait for it. when the ambulance arrived we all got into the ambulance. we went to the hosptial and ariana was whisked away by the doctors to the operating theatre which is sort of like a toilet. everyone operated on her. i curled up in a feces position. i cryed tears of sexy depresion and teers. "FUCK U" it was a doctor. "is she alright dodder>" i asked. she said she was fined and i fucking took off ruining so dat i cunt see her. i slammed into her and hogged her sexily. she cremaed. "OW damein duck fuck duck ow u rly hurt me a i have sixtenn broken ribs" "oh my fucking crapsicle ariana im so sorry, forgive me!" i dollared. "dsas tokat" she sadi. i masterubatated all over rthe place. we hugged gently and kissed. i fell ashleep. ARIANA'S POV OKRAY?" I lay gently into the arms of the Damien. he rocked me back and fourth and in his cumforging embrace. damien. AN@_ wasnt theat so swert? sweet? ta? ya? u likeywikey? :P have lots of new chapters to rite so it shud be gud? Characters *Ariana *Damien *Neff *Yugi *Marik Notes Chapter 9